


Today

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Mizael tries to get the courage to propose to Durbe.(a reupload of an old work)





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> Proposal fics are a big weakness of mine.

_‘This is just a normal date…stop freaking out…you’re gonna give it away-’_

“Mizael?”

The blonde snapped out of his inner panic. His boyfriend Durbe stared at him, wondering what exactly had his partner so flustered. Reaching to entwine their fingers, Mizael smiled.

“It’s nothing.” He planted a kiss on the bespectacled boy’s cheek. “I was just thinking of how nice you looked tonight.”

“I’m no different than normal.” Durbe said with a laugh. “We’re just walking in the park; not going to a ball.”

“Mmm, but you’re my prince charming every day, aren’t you?” The couple laughed as Durbe pushed a finger against his partner’s cheek in embarrassment.

“You’re such a dork.”

As the young adult turned to admire the sunset, Mizael felt his slight panic creep back. His free hand absent mindedly played with a ring in his pocket, as he watched his lover talk about his day at work.  Today…today he would propose. He had this ring for months, but always was scared to ask Durbe to be his husband. That one little fear of “he could say no” was enough to make Mizael flip and avoid the question all together. But no…today. Today, he could do it.

“Mizael, you’re doing it again.” Durbe now turned to face his lover; his hand clenching the other’s tighter as he stared into the confused blue eyes blinking back at him. “What gives? You can tell me.”

Heat rushed to Mizael’s cheeks as he looked at the man he loved more than anything. He felt his mouth go dry as he tried to gather up the words he’s practiced so many times in his head. Those beautiful eyes just continued to stare at the blonde, as he continued to fumble with the ring in his pocket. He was losing his confidence again…

“I…I…I love you.”

An eyebrow twitched slightly.

“…I love you too, Mizael.” Mizael cursed to himself as he stared up at the sky. He didn’t notice Durbe glancing down to his pocket; the other finally letting everything click in. A slight smirk went across his face and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Fact; I love you more than anything else in the world.”

“O-oh?” Durbe moved closer and closer to him, their faces just inches away. “Really now?”

“Mhm. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with.” Mizael tried to kiss him, but Durbe pulled away for a moment. “I could spend my whole life with you and still be happy to see your face every morning and every night.”

“W-what’s with you, Durbe? You aren’t normally so…well, romantic. Or, open with your feelings for that matter…”

“Well, you’re reason enough to be open and romantic; no matter how corny it is.” The silver haired boy smiled as he felt hands wrap around his waist. “Because I’m never going to keep anything from you. This is how I feel, and I hope you know that.”

“Of course I know that!” Mizael took some offence to that remark. Not once have they’ve been dishonest about something that troubled them. Never have they ever lied when it mattered most. They loved each other no matter what. “That’s exactly how I feel too! I just- you make me so-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Without a second to reply, Durbe pushed their lips together into a soft kiss. Running his fingers through the long blonde hair, the kiss was quickly returned, as Mizael’s grip tightened around him. The shorter boy sighed happily as their mouths moved; a hand sneakily moving down to the other’s pants as Mizael attempted to deepen the kiss. He was slightly annoyed when Durbe pulled away from him.

“We’re still in public, calm down.”

 Mizael stood with a blush tinting his face. “W-what the hell was all that?! It takes a lot for me to get a kiss out of you; let alone have you be the one to start it! You- why did-?”

“Because I do, Mizael.”

“…You…what?”

Raising his hand, Durbe showed the finger now wearing the engagement ring he snuck out during their kiss. He laughed as Mizael’s eyes widened and tears began to form. His hand cradled Mizael’s cheek as he wiped away those tears, planting a light kiss on his lips.

“I do want to marry you.”

Today was finally the day.


End file.
